A softer side
by Izzy Yuki Hime
Summary: Rachel struggles with the events of her day, alone in the auditorium. Puck shows up and offers some comfort. Set after Theatricality, but before Funk. Oneshot. FLUFF.


**A/N:** Just a little bit of fluff, with warnings for possibly OOC Protective/Caring Puck. Hope you like!

**Please REVIEW.**

* * *

**A softer side**

Rachel Berry was confused. She'd had what was possibly one of the most emotional days of her life, saying goodbye to her birth mother for what was probably forever (well, at least a year or two, and that certainly felt like forever right now) and yet all she could think about was Noah Puckerman, and the look in his eyes when he sung to Quinn; to their baby.

It wasn't love, she knew that much. Puck might care about doing right by his 'baby-mama' and looking after his kid before she got put up for adoption, but he wasn't in love with the blonde ex-cheerleader, that much was sure. It was devotion; determination. It was a promise to stick by her, look out for her, and try and do the best he could for her until they were both out of this mess. And the strength of it had taken Rachel's breath away.

Now, sat alone in the auditorium, she couldn't get him out of her head. It was true that ever since their almost kiss during the making of her ill-fated video, she'd been unable to get him off her mind – wondering if perhaps, giving their relationship another shot wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. She hadn't seen such passion in a man since, well, she wasn't sure. When Puck had sung to her and then to Mercedes, it had been for show. It had been to persuade; to convince them that he was worth their while. He had sung well, there was no doubt of that, but it somehow lacked sincerity. And now...she'd seen a side of him that she hadn't thought existed. Ironically, even though he wasn't even singing for her, he'd done more to make her want him than when Finn had sung 'Jessie's Girl'. _Poor Finn_, she mused. _Always trying so hard, but never quite making it. My infatuation with him was based on an idea of him, rather than who he actually is. And sadly, the real Finn isn't quite strong enough to stand up to me._ She sighed. She really had wanted it to work out with Finn. But he was just so...weak. Sure, he did the right thing when it came down to it, but it took him such a long time to get there. And a girl like her needed someone she could rely on to keep her safe.

Returning to Puck, she found tears prickling her eyes as she remembered the look on his face as he'd asked Finn if he could be present at their baby girl's birth. Such a fierce determination and sincerity, but hidden under it, a desperate, fragile hope and a fear of humiliation for exposing himself. He was driven, she realised, just like she was. _We're more alike than I ever suspected_, it occurred to her. She sighed again. _I missed my chance to get know the real Noah Puckerman I guess_. And for some reason, that made her feel even worse, tears welling up and spilling over.

'Rachel? What are you doing here?' The very subject of her thoughts spoke, shattering the quiet of the auditorium. Gasping, she brushed her tears away quickly, her back to him as he walked across the stage.

'I'm fine Noah, I mean Puck, sorry.' Her voice was choked, and she cursed inwardly. His hard was large and warm on her shoulder, its calluses familiar. He turned her around, tipping her chin up with a finger. She tried to turn away, but her strength was nothing to him.

'You've been crying. Why?' His voice was unexpectedly gentle, and to her shame, her eyes filled again. His expression became worried and he suddenly pulled her into an all enveloping hug. 'Shit, sorry Rach I never meant to upset you.' He sounded genuinely sorry, and for some reason it made her cry even harder. _Why didn't I realise this is who he is when we were together? Why did I screw it up when I had the opportunity to build a relationship with this incredible, strong man?_ Her thoughts were endless questions running around in her head as she cried and he held her carefully, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other around her waist, one big hand rubbing her back soothingly.

'It's ok', he whispered. 'I know how hard it must be for you to lose your mom just when you found her. And I know what it's like to miss someone, knowing they're not going to come back.' He took a deep breath. 'My dad left when I was 9. He just took off without saying goodbye one day and I haven't heard fuck all from him since then. I know what it's like to feel abandoned.' He paused again. 'But I can't imagine how hard it must be seeing the person you're missing all time and knowing you can't talk to them, can't spend time with them. It must be killing you.' Listening to his words, Rachel's tears slowly stopped. _There's so much of him that I never saw – that _nobody _sees. So much pain_. She looked up at him, her puffy eyes meeting his, the hazel strongly flecked with green in a way that it wasn't usually. _Perhaps it's because of strong emotion_, she thought absently.

'Noah I...' She didn't even try to use his nickname. 'I'm sad about my mom, but...it wasn't that which made me cry.' She hesitated. 'It was you.' His face was filled with conflicting emotions, and he started to pull away from her. 'No, no, no, not like that', she managed to say, one small hand grabbing his arm to try and stop him leaving. 'I was sad because...because of you and Quinn. Because you love that child and because you'll do anything to help Quinn, even thought you don't love _her_. And because I realised...I wish I'd got to know you when we were still together. Because I think I like the man I saw today more than any Noah Puckerman I've seen before – even the one who had the balls to sing 'Sweet Caroline' in front of Glee so I'd go out with him.' She laughed a little at the memory, then looked at the ground. 'I'm sorry Noah. I shouldn't have said anything.'

This time, it was him stopping her as she tried to leave. And when she struggled, he just picked her up, slung her over his shoulder (completely ignoring her clenched fists pummelling his back) and put her down on top of the piano. _She's same height as me now_, he thought in amusement.

'Will you shut the hell up for five minutes Berry and let me talk?' he asked. She glared at him, and he held his hands up protest. 'What? You talk too goddam much ok? Everyone knows.' Then he relented a little. 'But I guess I don't mind. Cause, thing is Berry, I kinda like you. Like, like like you. You get me? I mean, that's some sissy shit right there and if you ever tell anyone what I told you about my dad, well I won't beat your ass cause you're a girl, but I _will_ pour a slushie down you every day for a week. Or maybe a month.' She giggled.

'Has anyone ever told you that you have moments of brilliance, most of which are cancelled out by acting like a Neanderthal?' she asked teasingly. He cocked an eyebrow at her. 'What? _Come on_ Noah. "some sissy shit right there"? I've heard 4 year olds with better grammar. And as for the cursing, well I-'

He silenced her with a kiss.

'Rachel, I told you, you talk too much', he growled as they broke away for air. 'If you're gonna be my girl, there's gonna have to be less talking. Seriously.' She looked at him. 'Yeah, I want you to be my girl. That alright with you?' His tone was sarcastic, but the kiss she gave him in reply was anything but. _Guess that's a yes then_, he thought.


End file.
